


The Mermaid and the Sea Witch

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: AU Fic, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Magic, Naive Peter Parker, Slow Build, Tentacle Sex, romantacized noncon, romnoncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Peter is obsessed with the human world. His father swears his obsession is going to get him into trouble, but once he's caught sight of the human prince, Steve, there's no turning back. He makes a deal with the sea witch, Tony, to give him legs, but if he can't convince Steve to fall in love with him in time then he'll be cursed to live in Tony's undersea caves forever.*This is just below Grimm's fairytales levels of dark. Proceed at your own risk.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 214





	The Mermaid and the Sea Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ this moodboard](https://starker-sorbet.tumblr.com/post/189300663532) by [starker-sorbet](http://starker-sorbet.tumblr.com)

“Come on, Ned! Keep up!” Peter shouted over his shoulder, laughing. He swam as fast as he could, feeling the rush of warm water against his skin. The sun shined down in beams around them, casting the sea into a light show. Peter always believed it was the light from above that made the ocean the most beautiful.

“Slow down!” Ned called after him. “We aren't all five feet long you know!”

Peter giggled and glanced at Ned behind him. The little flounder was keeping up well despite being a round little fish with short fins. He kept going, racing along, feeling the sun against his scales. And then, something fell into the water. Peter stopped and watched it sink. Then he darted after it.

“Peter!” Ned yelled.

Peter kept swimming. He didn't know what treasure this strange square shape could be, but anything that fell from the surface was in fact treasure. He caught it just before it reached the sand.

Turning it over in his hands, he could see it that was hard, it opened and closed, and inside was some sort of food he thought.

Ned caught up to him, panting. “Peter... I wish you wouldn't... swim off like that,” he gasped.

“Look what I found!”

“What is it?” Ned swam around the object.

“It's a... whatchamacallit!”

“What do you think it's for?”

Peter shrugged. “It has food inside... maybe they eat out of it?”

“Wow!”

Peter looked up toward the surface. He could see the shadow of the dock overhead.

“We should go, Pete,” Ned said gently. “Someone could jump in after it.”

“No, Ned. No one ever does.” Feeling low, Peter swam away, moping as he clutched the whatchamacallit to his chest.

“Why do you want to talk to the humans so badly anyway?” Ned asked as he caught up to him.

Peter sighed. “They're just so different from us. And there's that one... the one with that smile that shines like sun beams...”

“There are plenty of mermen with great smiles.”

“Not like him.” Peter looked up, deciding to pop his head above the surface in hopes of catching a glimpse of this man.

“Peter don't,” Ned hissed. “You're father's going to kill you.”

“Are you gonna tell him?” Peter glared.

Ned withered. “No... I just worry about you. Even if you did get to talk to him then what? He can't live in the sea and you can't live on land.”

Peter poked his head up above the water. He hid behind the rocks, checking to see if there was anyone there. There were humans down by the dock where the whatchamacallit fell in. He peered at them from his hiding place. Ned tugged on his tail, but Peter ignored him. He smiled as he watched them talk. He couldn't hear what they were saying though. What kind of things did humans talk about? He had to get closer.

He ducked down under the water, ignoring the way Ned cautioned him. He swam under the dock, then up, hiding behind a post. He could hear them now. Such handsome voices. Humans were all so fascinating.

“I don't want to talk about this anymore...” one of them said.

Another voice sighed. “Steve, please listen to me. If you haven't chosen a spouse by your next birthday, your father will be forced to decide for you. At least talk with the suitors who came to speak with you.”

“They're all so...” Peter saw him, _him_ him, bend down to the water and picked up a flat stone. He tossed it and skipped lightly over the surface before sinking down. “Well, you know what they're like. They're not for me.”

A pause, and then, “Steve, I understand. I do, but you have to understand that this is about the kingdom. If you aren't married, we look weak. Others may challenge the throne. There could be a war. An uprising!”

“So much over such a little thing...” He sighed and crouch in the rocks. Then he sat and he pulled off his shoes. Peter stared in awe at the toes on his feet. How cute! Like little fingers.

Peter jumped, water splashing as something bit him. Quickly, he ducked under the water before Steve could see him. He glared at Ned who grimaced. “He's going to see you. Please, Peter. Let's go.”

Peter knew Ned was right, but still he stared at the shadow in the water. Steve was looking for the source of the splashing. “He's so sad, Ned.”

“I'm sure the other humans know how to make him happy. Don't we know how to make each other happy?”

“You're right.” Peter let himself drift down. “He doesn't need me.”

He darted away, propelling himself forward will the full strength of his tail. He dove down until he caught a current and let it pull him along. There were tears in his eyes, saltier even than the water around him. The current spit him out some time later and Peter let himself sink down into the sand, crying. Ned was right. His thoughts about Steve, a man who's name he hadn't known before today, who didn't know he even existed, were all fantasy. He could never walk on land. What was he going to do? Crawl to him? He'd dry out in the sun and suffocate.

Peter eventually stopped his crying and looked around him. He wasn't familiar with this part of the sea. It was darker here, much further down than the merpeople lived. He looked around, but there was no sign of the shore and no sign of Atlantica. In fact, there was nothing that Peter recognized. He swam slowly, following the current back the way he'd came, but his sense of unease grew with every swish of his tail. He swam as slowly as he possibly could, avoiding stirring the water as much as possible.

Ahead, something tall and shadow loomed up from the sand. As Peter drew closer, he spotted a ship wreck. A human vessel that had been broken and submerged. Looking around and seeing no reason to believe he was in real danger, Peter's curiosity drew him to it.

Slipping in through a crack in the hull, Peter found it even darker inside. There were lots of human things here, things one might sit on if they had legs, places one might sleep. Then on the floor, something shiny. Peter picked it up.

The object reflected what little light came in from the cracks. As he ran his fingers over it he realized that it was meant to open. He gasped. He'd seen things like this before, but never one to small. It was certainly meant to be carried with you. It was an image of a woman, smiling and pretty. Her hair was blonde and covered with one of those things humans wore to shade them from the sun. Peter wondered who she was. He kept the doodad in his hand as he continued to explore.

The ship seemed to much bigger inside than it had out. Maybe it was the maze-like chambers that Peter didn't understand how to explore. He was starting to feel caged in, trapped. As fear stole his mind, he turned back to leave, but rather than an open doorway Peter faced a shark.

“Hello fishy,” he grinned. His scales were a dingy gold and rusty red that triggered a sense of danger.

“I... I was just going,” Peter quickly stuttered.

“That's too bad,” the shark frowned. Peter backed away as the creature came toward him. The shark was twice his size. His wide blue eyes were dangerous and frenzied. “I haven't see a fish like you in a long time. Won't you stay and play with me? I promise not to hurt you if you'll only spend some time with a lonely shark.”

He swam around him in a circle. Peter caught flashes of emerald green among his scales. Perhaps in the light, he might have fooled him into thinking he were another merman. But in the shadows all Peter could see were sharp teeth.

“My father is waiting for me,” Peter squeaked as a hand touched his back. Fingers trailed over his skin, making him cringe. Peter shot forward, but a hand grabbed his tail and dragged him back. “No, please!” he screamed, thrashing.

He threw the doodad and it plunked against the sharks forehead. The surprise was enough that Peter slipped through his fingers. He didn't know his way around the ship well enough to know which way he'd come from. In his panic, he must have taken a wrong turn and now all he could do was duck behind a crate. His heart hammered in his chest. He closed his eyes and listened for currents made by the shark's fins. He was coming closer. Closer. Then Peter saw dark hair in the doorway, sliding back down in time to hide once more.

“Fishy? Where are you? You're close aren't you? I can smell you,” he hissed.

Peter whimpered. He covered his mouth with his hand, but it was too late. The shark was quiet. Then all at once he was there, knocking Peter back against the crate, but he overestimated the old wood. The crate broke against Peter's back, throwing the shark off balanced. He slammed face first into the wall as Peter slipped out from under him. He caught sight of light outside the ship and hurried towards it. The crack was small, but he got his head through, then his shoulders. His tail got stuck and he pulled and pulled, scratching his delicate scales with hard wood. Something touched his tail fins and that was it, adrenaline pulled him through.

The shark tried to follow, but he was so much bigger than Peter that only his head would fit. That wouldn't stop him for long. There were other ways out of the wreckage.

Something green swam past Peter. He flinched away, but quickly realized that it was only an eel.

“ _This way_ ,” it hissed. Then it slithered away from the ship and down toward the bottom.

The eel lead him toward yet another shadowy, looming figure. He didn't feel any better about it than he had the ship wreck, but at least this was away from the shark. Even as they reached the entrance, Peter still wasn't certain where they were, but looking back, the shark wasn't following. It had been safer than going off on his own.

The eel lead him inside and through a wide tunnel. Somewhere, coming from within, there was light. Then the tunnel let out into a chamber much like a cave.

“Dum-E, is that you?” called a voice. Another eel appeared, then came a much larger creature. Peter shrank away as long deep red tentacles emerged, followed by arms, then the face of a man. “Oh?” he looked at Peter with surprise.

“What are you doing here, little fish?”

“Uh... nothing. Leaving actually,” Peter turned to go, but the eels blocked his path.

“It's alright. You're safe here. Let me guess, one of those sharks out there chased you down here. Brutes.” He shook his head.

Peter wrapped his arms around himself. Just the thought of that shark left him feeling violated. “Yeah. It was a shark.”

“I'm Tony,” he smiled softly. “You don't have to be scared, come here.” He waved him over.

Peter looked again toward his way out, then slowly approached. Tony's smile grew wider.

“It's nice to see a friendly face for once. The sharks are my only neighbors down here. Well, there's the eels as well, but they don't say much. What's your name, little one?”

“Peter,” he said. Maybe he'd miss judged Tony. He seemed friendly enough. “I'm sorry if I was rude. I just uh... I'm a little lost.”

“You're shaking.” Tony's hand touched his shoulders, rubbing over his skin. It felt good, comforting, the way his father reassured him. “I'm not surprised. That shark would have done terrible things to you if he'd caught you.”

Peter shivered.

“But you're safe here,” he said, stroking a finger under Peter's chin. For a second, he was mesmerized.

“Thank you, Tony. I should get home now, though. My father will be expecting me. I'll be in enough trouble as it is,” he mumbled.

“You come from Atlantica, don't you?”

Peter nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Tony smiled. “I've been there before. My eels will guide you home... well, as far as they're allowed to go.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, all of the eels in the sea were banished from Atlantica by King Triton.”

“King Triton... but that's my father,” Peter frowned. His father had a temper, but he was a very wise man. Yet, it didn't seem like the eels deserved to be banished from the most beautiful part of the sea. They'd helped him after all.

“Your father!” Tony blinked in surprise. “Well... you might not believe it, but he was wrong to do so.” He patted the other eel's head. “U here is a bit stupid, but he wouldn't hurt a plankton.” He smiled and Peter couldn't help, but smile back.

“Either way, we should get you home, Prince Peter.” His tongue seemed to curl around his name like he was tasting it.

Peter nodded his head. “Thank you, sir. I really appreciate you helping me.”

“It was a pleasure, Pete.” Tony's hand caught his own. “I hope that you'll come visit me again if there's ever anything else you need. Anything.”

“You're too kind.” He politely pulled his hand back as he drifted toward the door. “I'm afraid I'm in a hurry, but I'll see you again, Tony. Thanks!”

Smiling to himself, Peter swam away. He heard Tony call a goodbye after him. Dum-e and U lead him up and away, past the sunken ship and through a dark trench, then finally up to the edge of the rainbow reef. There they stopped.

“Thank you. I'm sorry you can't come any further.” Neither of them spoke. Peter thought they were strange, but not unfriendly. He was happy to have made some new friends and he hummed as he swam home.

“Peter!” his father roared as he reached the outskirts of the castle. “Where have you been, son? Ned said the two of you were out playing and when I asked him why he came home without you, he swore he thought you were resting in your room.”

Peter grimaced as he spotted Ned hiding behind Triton's back. “I'm sorry, sir,” he looked down at the sand. “I didn't mean to worry you. I just... uh...”

“Where were you, Peter?” He stared him down in that way that was gruff and concerned, but also very likely that Peter was in big trouble. He didn't want to lie to his father, but he couldn't tell him about Steve or about the shark or the eels. He'd be too upset. And all of those things all at once? He'd never be allowed out of the palace again.

“I just needed to stretch my fins... and I found a shipwreck. It was empty though.”

“Of course it was empty! Did you expect to find humans living in a sunken ship? Your obsession is going to get you into trouble.”

“I'm sorry, father.”

Triton sighed. He surprised Peter by pulling him into a hug, but it brought a smile to his face to be held in his father's arms after the day he'd had. “I was so worried, Peter.” He pulled back and looked down at his son. “You didn't go to any of your lessons today and then you're out swimming around until sunset. Please, son, if you must explore at least come home for supper. And take someone with you. Ned or one of the royal guard. One of your siblings even. When's the last time you even spoke with them?”

Peter sighed. “They're not like me, father.” Peter's siblings could be fun, but they weren't as adventurous as him. They didn't care at all about human knickknacks or whatever was up there on land.

“You're the youngest, Peter. Of course you would have your differences, but it's growing up together that will bring you all closer. Give them another chance.”

“Yes, father,” Peter sighed. Triton ruffled his hair. He smiled at him.

“Go on then and get ready for bed. Sleep well, Petey.”

“Goodnight, father,” Peter smiled. He gave the big fish one last hug before swimming off to the room he shared with his siblings.

It was difficult to sleep with so much happening in his head, between the shark and his new friends, Tony and the eels. When he did finally sleep, he dreamed that he had legs and he danced with Steve on the dock.

Peter woke to the usual chatter of his siblings. They were all up, brushing their hair, warming up their singing voices, and gossiping about who liked who. Peter smiled, feeling bright as he rose. As different as they were, Peter admired his siblings.

“Good morning, Petey,” Gwen smiled, pulling a comb through her short blonde hair. Everyone else smiled as they greeted him, though Jessica went immediately back to what she was saying.

“Cindy and I saw the whole thing. Lie all you want, Miles, but we'll find out who she was,” she giggled.

Miles was blushing, arms crossed over his chest. “I told you, she was helping me practice!”

“Practice what? Your clarinet?” Gwen teased, everyone giggled.

“Peter,” Miles groaned.

“What? I think it's cute that you have a girlfriend, Miles. You should bring her to the recital tonight.”

Miles rolled his eyes. “The entire kingdom will be there anyway.”

“But we won't know which one she is unless you bring her along with you,” Cindy argued.

“I hate all of you. I'm going to breakfast.” He swam from the room as the girls giggled.

“Wait up!” Peter called, untangling his bedhead with his fingers as he chased after him.

“Why does everyone have to be in my business all the time,” Miles grumbled as Peter caught up to him.

“We're a family, we talk about things.” Peter shrugged. “We like knowing what's going on with each other.”

Miles elbowed him. “Well, what's going on with you anyway? You keep disappearing.”

Peter chewed his lip a moment. Then he looked around to see was listening. There were some guards near their room, but Peter pulled Miles away.

“I went to the shore.”

Miles eyes bugged out. “Peter, are you serious! You can't go up there. Dad's gonna kill you!”

“You're not going to tell him.” Peter glared. “Besides, it's not as dangerous as he thinks. He seems nice...”

“Who seems nice?” Miles crossed his arms.

Peter blushed. “Steve.”

“You talked to a human!”

“What? No! I just... eavesdropped a little.”

Miles sighed. “Listen, we all have our secrets around here, but promise me you won't go up there again. I get it, it's exciting. You like adventure, but it really is dangerous.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Why does everyone keep saying that? You don't even know him.”

Miles put his hands on Peter's shoulders. “I know you're not gonna listen so just... promise me you'll be cautious. There's a lot you don't know about land or the sea. You're gonna get into trouble if keep being so trusting.”

Peter wrapped his arms around his brother. “I know you're just looking for me, Miles. Thank you.”

Miles was blushing, looking over his shoulder, when Peter pulled away. He turned around and there was one of the mermaids from the city. “Is that Kamala?”

Miles quickly swam around him to block his view. “Do not tell the girls.”

Peter saw the deal Miles was offering. Don't tell the girls about Kamala and he won't tell anyone about Peter's trips to the surface. “Agreed,” Peter said and Miles swam off to meet her. Peter smiled, watching them together. He wished he could be like that with Steve. If only he could spend just a few hours with him on the shore.

Peter spent some time swimming through the city. He'd rather be out in the open water, but he didn't want to push his luck with is father. He and his siblings had a recital soon. It was King Triton's favorite thing to watch his talented children perform. In fact, it was the kingdom's favorite thing. They would sing and dance and show off their beautiful shimmering scales. Everyone would come to watch. If Peter was late getting back for the performance, he would be in a lot of trouble. Yet, there was this itch under this scales. He couldn't help swimming up, following a sun beam until he broke through the surface.

It was surprising to see that he must have found the only sun beam across the whole sky. The rest was dark with heavy clouds. The ocean was stirring, becoming restless. It wouldn't affect Atlantica down below, but Peter still frowned. He was aware that human structures often broke against the forces of wind and water.

He let a heavy wave push him down under and drifted along the current a while. He wondered what Steve did all day and if he ever wondered what it might be like to be a fish. But that was silly wasn't it? Humans seemed to swim in the water just as well as walk on land. It wasn't fair that Peter couldn't do both himself.

The heard the rain on the surface above. It smacked against the once steady sea. He poked his head up to see it fall, but it wasn't the rain that caught his eye. Far off, a ship was rolling on the waves, tossing precariously from side to side. What if someone fell in and the waves took them under?

Peter looked back at Atlantica below. He still had time before the recital. He could make it.

He pushed the strength of his tail against the water. His arms reached out to break the water ahead as his tail did the work to push him forward. It was some time before he came to the ship and as he did, lightening flashed. Peter rose above the surface in time to see the mast of the ship explode, splitting in two and crashing down against the deck. A man fell overboard and another jumped in after him. Peter swam once again.

He saw the second man helping the other onto a boat as someone else pulled him up. He thought to turn back before he was seen, but the lightening struck once more. It lit up the sky and the ocean below. Peter saw that the man in the water was Steve. He looked in Peter's direction just in time to miss it as a splinter of wood broke from the mask and crashed down on him.

Shock stole a second of time before Peter could chase after him. He watched Steve plummet to the ocean floor, weighed down by the heavy wood. Peter followed, swimming faster than he ever had before.

Steve crashed into the bottom. Sand rose up around him. Peter pushed through the cloud. The broken piece of the mast pinned one of his arms into the sand, but he didn't first to free it. He didn't move at all. Frantic, Peter went to his side. He tried to pull the splinted wood away. Steve would drowned if he didn't hurry. The current was on his side, lending extra force his way as he pushed with his tail against the ocean floor, pulling back with his arms. Pivoting, he was able to drag the beam away. He was exhausted, but there was no time to rest.

He wrapped his arms around Steven's torso and swam for the surface. As their head's broke above water, Steve still didn't breathe. Peter looked toward the shore. It was far, but they could make it, he was sure of it. He dragged Steve in his air as tears stung his eyes. This couldn't be it. This couldn't be the only time they would meet, on the day of Steve's death. He couldn't die.

The shore was too far. Much too far.

They would never make it.

Then a wave hit Peter's back. It pushed them under, propelling them forward, then they went crashing against sand. In his arms, Steve began to cough. Peter felt sun against his bare back.

Steve choked, coughing up water. He sputtered, swiping at his face. Then his eyes opened, red from salty water, but the most beautiful thing Peter had ever seen. He smiled. His heart had never felt so full. This man, who he'd never spoken a word to, meant everything to him.

“Down there! Something's washed up on shore!” someone on the hill above them yelled to another.

“Could it be him? It couldn't be!”

Peter heart pounded. He couldn't let them see him. His father had warned him time and again. But as he looked down, Steve's hand reached up and touched his face. Peter's eyes fell closed as he leaned into the touched. He let the moment soak into his memory, then he slipped away under the water as human footsteps raced toward them.

A lasting smile set into his face. He didn't think much about where he was swimming as he went along. In his mind, all he could see was Steve's handsome face staring up at him in awe. Which he how he ended up slamming directly into his brother's back.

Peter shook it off and looked up to see Miles staring down at him with meshed eyebrows. “Pete? What's up?”

“I did it!” he grinned. “I did it, Miles!” He grabbed onto his brother's shoulders.

Miles looked around nervously. He grabbed Peter's arms. “We should talk about this somewhere else...”

“There was a storm, Miles! And a ship nearly wreaked. Or maybe it did! I don't know. I missed that part...”

Miles was slowly dragging him away now, but Peter was oblivious to anything else.

“He fell in! He would have drowned if I hadn't-”

“Hadn't what, Peter?”

Peter froze as the deep voice rumbled behind him. He realized now that Miles was looking at him with wide, frightened eyes, shaking his head ever so slightly as it get him to stop. They were in the middle of the anemone garden where they were meant to be warming up before the recital. The whole family was here, plus Ned and a few advisers to the king. Everyone was watching him with fear. Slowly, Peter turned around.

King Triton stared down at him, eyebrow raised, jaw clenched. The water felt cold. Peter wrapped his arms around himself.

“What happened with the ship wreck, Peter?”

Peter ground his teeth. He wasn't going to let his father intimidate him. He'd done the right thing. He was certain of it. “Lightening struck a ship and a man fell in. He was unconscious, father. I pulled him back up to the surface so he could breathe.”

“I've told you to stay away from the surface! Away from the humans! Why don't you listen, Peter?”

“But he would have died!” Peter's hands clenched into fists. His father's much larger form cast a shadow over him.

“That is no matter for you to be dealing with. The humans know the risks they take when the cross the sea. You cannot risk Atlantica for them!”

“Why are you so afraid of them?”

“They are dangerous and violent creatures, Peter. I've tried to protect you from the truth, you're so innocent-”

“I'm not a child!” he screamed. “And I won't let Steve die just because you're a coward!”

“Coward?” his father shook with rage. “I forbid you from going to the surface! But I know that isn't enough, you'll never listen. I'll have the guard keep an eye on you from now on. No more exploring on your own.”

“There's nothing dangerous about them!”

“And you know these humans so well, do you?”

Peter grit his teeth. “I hate you!” he spat. “You're cowardly and cruel and I hate you!” He turned and swam, beating his tail against the water.

“Peter!” he father called after him. “Peter, wait! Please-!”

If there were more, he didn't hear it. He was already beyond the garden wall. He sensed the guards that swam after him, but as he reached the open sea, they hesitated. It was easy then for him to swim down into a dark trench and be lost to the shadows. They swam over head searching for him, but as he sank down, quietly sobbing into his hands, they never found him.

He sat at the bottom of the trench until the water above began to darken. Afraid he would be lost in the dark, Peter swam up and out of the trench. After being down there so long, he wasn't sure which way he'd come from. He wasn't sure he wanted to go back either. The trench below looked an awful lot like the one the eels had lead him through when he left Tony's caves. Maybe Tony would let him stay there for the night. He seemed kind enough.

The open ocean was intimidating, but at night it was terrifying. The call of whales off in the distance made him tremble. He couldn't be sure he was going the right way. It seemed so much further. Then again, his fear made him move much slower. His stomach sank to remember the shark that had chased him before. What were the odds Tony's eel friends would come to save him a second time. Before he could decide to turn back, he spotted the shipwreck from before. Feeling more confident, he swam off.

Finally, he found the entrance to the caves.

He squeezed in.

He moved through the shadows, following the light. Something swam past the cave opening ahead, a long and wriggling form.

“Dum-E? U?” he called out. He felt so alone. All he wanted was a friend, a face that didn't look at him with anger and disappointment.

His breath caught in his throat as a shadowy form darted for his head. He caught a glimpse of small jagged teeth, but the eel stopped short. Dum-E lightly curled around his neck in greeting before swimming back into the cave.

Peter laughed. “Nice to see you again, too.”

“Peter?” Tony's voice called. The sound filled him with relief. He just knew that Tony wouldn't judge him. He understood what it was like to be different.

“It's me!” he called back. He swam around the corner and there he was all bare chest and deep red tentacles. He smiled as he saw Peter.

“Hey, kid! Is something wrong?” he smile dropped away.

Peter rubbed his cheeks. “That obvious, huh?”

“You look like you've been crying all day.” he crawled across the floor and wrapped his arms around him. He was warm and smelled of coral.

Peter nodded against his friend's shoulder. “My father...”

He felt Tony stiffen. “That no good... I can't believe he would hurt you like this. How cruel.”

“It's not his fault... he just doesn't understand.” Peter lifted his head. Tony didn't released him from his arms, but allowed him in the space to look up at him. “Now, I'll never see him again.”

Tony stroked his hair. “Your father? He didn't cast you out did he?”

“No, nothing like that.” He shook his head. “He forbid me from...” Peter huffed in frustration. “I just wish there was some way...” His hands balled into fists that rested on Tony's shoulders.

“Some way?” Tony's eyes almost seemed to shine.

“Someway I could walk on the sand... someway I could have legs. Like the humans do.”

“Why would a beautiful little fish like you want to give up such a handsome tail?” Tony asked, stroking down Peter’s scales.

“W-well,” he blushed. “There’s a man up there.”

“A man?” Tony arched an eyebrow.

“Yeah… Steve. He’s so handsome and kind. I see him walking along the beach some times. And today, there was a ship wreck. I saved him from drowning. That's why my father was angry.”

Tony smirked. “You think that you should meet this man... Steve? _Prince_ Steve? What would human royalty want with a little shrimp like you?” he laughed, bubbles erupting between them like a geyser.

Peter flinched away. “What if he did like me... it's possible...”

“Anything is possible.”

“Except me having legs.”

“Oh?” Tony smirked. “I wouldn't be so sure.” He finally slipped away from Peter, turning to a cupboard set into the wall. He pulled something out, a conch shell that gleamed like the sun.

“Magic,” Peter whispered. “Can you help me?”

Tony hummed. He rubbed his chin. Then he looked at Peter with a glint in his eyes. “I can give you legs, little fish. But there’s a catch. Magic comes with a price, dear, and you’ll have to pay one way or another.”

“Whatever it is, I’ll do it!” His desire to have legs, to run to Steve, it was more than rational thought could hinder. He darted forward and caught Tony's arm, pleading.

Tony grinned and if the ocean seemed to darken around him, it was only a large fish passing overhead, right? Tentacles wrapped around his tail and pulled him close so that hands could cup his face.

“You shall have your legs, but only for three days. Unless, you can make this Prince Steve fall in love with you.”

“And what if I fail?”

“Then, little fish, you will lose your legs and you will give up your throne under the sea and live with me in my caves never to see the surface again.”

He could do that. Steve would love him for sure. Just like Peter loved Steve. They were meant to be, he was sure of it. He’d seen it in his eyes. “Deal.”

“Ah-ah, not quite yet.” Tony pressed a finger to his nose. “I need something of yours to give as a trade. The spell won’t work unless you give the ocean something as payment.”

“This is an awful lot of rules…” Peter shrank back. He chewed his lip. What would his father say? What if he never saw him again?

Tony gripped his chin. “Do you want your legs or not?”

“What would I have to give?”

“Something small. Something you won’t need. He’ll like you better without it in fact.” He smirked

“What?”

“Your voice,” Tony grinned. “You’re sweet mewling voice.” His fingers stroked down the column of Peter’s throat. “Human men hate a talkative partner anyway. Opinions are for the men that lead you see. Really, it’ll up your chances.”

“You really think so?”

“Oh yes,” his fingers combed through Peter’s hair. “Yes, a silent and pretty partner would be perfect for a prince.”

“I don’t know…” Peter chewed his lip again.

Tony frowned. “This is a limited time offer, little fish. Legs going once…”

“I should speak to my father.” He turned away, but Tony’s tentacles pulled him back.

“Going twice…” Tony warned an eyebrow crooked.

“But I-”

“Going… going…” said the sea witch.

“Alright!” Peter panicked. His heart raced. “Okay.”

“Great!” Tony clapped his hands together. He released his hold on Peter and turned to the cabinet and began to pull things out. A cauldron rose up from the floor, casting a green light around the chamber. Peter caught the floating shell before it could sink.

Tony dropped various things into the cauldron and they splashed into the green liquid. He chanted something as he worked, then he took the shell from Peter's hands.

“Speak,” he said.

“But what do I…” Peter stared at the little shell.

“Speak!” Tony ordered.

“I uh… I agree you to your deal…” Peter started. “I want to go to the surface to see Steve!”

The shell grew brighter, then the light receded into its center. His voice echoed back at him from inside the shell and as it did his tail began to twitch.

“Swim!” Tony urged him. “Swim up to the surface, hurry, Peter!”

Panicked, Peter darted from the cave. He swam up and up, but then suddenly, he couldn’t. He couldn’t swim. He couldn’t breathe. He tried to scream and only bubbles came out. He looked down and his beautiful tail was gone, replaced by lovely pale legs. He kicked his tiny human feet and pushed at the water with his arms. It wasn’t ideal, but he made it to the surface and took his first breath of air just as his vision began to spot. But the storm was still raging on the surface. A massive wave crashed onto his head and he went under and became unconscious.

The sun was warm on his face as he woke. He heard a land creature making a coarse sound. Then came the lyrical sound of a familiar voice.

“He’s alive…”

Peter jolted and opened his eyes. There was Steve. His hair shined like gold in the sun. His warm hands were on Peter’s bare body, one pressed over his heart and the other holding his hand. It was heaven.

Peter sat up right, but the motion made his head spin.

“Careful!” Steve caught him and helped him up. “Not too fast.”

A fluffy white creature came bounding across the rocks. Terrified, Peter scrambled away, hiding behind a boulder, sticking out from the sand.

Steve laughed. “Hey, it’s okay. He won’t hurt you.”

Peter peeked at him from over the rock, then he ducked back down. It was quiet then. Too quiet. He looked up and jumped, there was Steve.

Steve laughed. “It’s okay, I promise.” He took Peter’s hand and pulled him up. The fluffy creature ran in and licked Peter’s damn skin. He shrank away into Steve’s arms.

“Down, Bucky! You’re scaring him,” Steve scolded his Bucky creature.

“Haven’t you ever seen a dog before?” he asked. Peter shook his head. Then he realized how close they were and he scrambled away, nearly falling if Steve hadn’t caught him.

“Hey, do I know you?” Peter shook his head again, blushing. “I think that I do… I’ve seen you before. What’s your name?”

Peter opened his mouth but nothing came out.

“You can’t speak?” Steven frowned.

Peter shook his head. He tried to gesture with his hands his voice being taken by the sea witch’s magic.

“It’s okay,” Steve caught his hands. “Let’s take you inside and get you dried off. Sound good? You can borrow some of my clothes.”

Steve took off his shirt and wrapped it around Peter’s shoulders. Seeing Steve’s bare chest, he ran his fingers over the skin. His chest was the same as a merman’s. Only the legs were different. How curious.

Steve cleared his throat and Peter looked up to see that he was blushing. Peter blushed too. He was warm where Steve’s arm wrapped around him. In fact, he was warm all over. He’d never been dry before. Never felt the sun directly on his skin. It felt wonderful.

They walked over the sand which was hot and coarse under his toes. His toes! They were so cute. He giggled and then frowned when no sound came out.

“The storm must have carried you in,” Steve mused as they walked. “Were you on a ship?”

Peter shook his head.

“No? One of the islands? Or perhaps you don’t remember? It doesn’t matter either way. You were very lucky to have washed up still breathing.”

Tony was right. He didn’t need to speak. Steve did plenty of talking on his own. I might make it difficult for him to get Steve to love him, but maybe he would do that on his own, too.

The sand turned to something else. It was green and oddly pokey. Peter jumped back when it touched his feet.

“It’s grass. You don’t know grass either?” Steve frowned. “You must have lost your memories. Poor thing. You must be so scared. Don’t worry though. I’ll help you.”

Peter turned his frown up into a smile. Steve was so kind. He knew he was right about him.

“We have to cross the grass to get home.” Steve pointed across the pokey green to a structure. One of those human houses made from the trees. Peter had seen someone building one once, near the shore. They put a big light on top of it.

Peter scowled at the grass. He didn’t like the way it felt on his feet. It was too strange. He gasped as Steve scooped him up in one arm.

“There we go,” he grinned.

Peter blushed. He couldn’t remember ever being carried before. Merfolk didn’t have to do things like that when they could float. Maybe with babies, but they learned to float before long. It felt intimate.

The sound under Steve’s shoes changed from crunching to thumping as they grew closer and Peter looked down to see what they were standing in now. There was a pathway made of stone here, but all of the stones were stuck together somehow.

Steven chuckled. “You’re very curious aren’t you?”

Peter smiled at him and nodded. Being curious was exactly who he was and he was glad that Steve understood. A bird chirp over their heads and Peter nearly fell out of Steve’s arms to get a look at it. He blushed at Steven as he realized he was behaving childishly, but Steve was smiling.

“It’s kind of cute,” he said, talking about Peter’s curiosity. It warmed his heart to think that Steve might like him. He really seemed to, but he couldn’t ask. Maybe that was for the best. Sometimes he did talk too much. He wouldn’t want Steve to think him a bother.

Steve set him on his feet- his feet. To open a door. A real, not broken or rotten door. Peter had never seen one that worked before. Everything in Atlantica was open doorways or covered by growing kelp.

“Here we are,” Steve said.

The door opened into a building that was grand with high ceilings that sparkled and plants that grew inside of big bowls. Peter walked down the hall admiring everything from the doodad with the swinging shiny ball inside to the lights that shined down from thr ceiling like a glass angler fish.

Bucky made a sound by the door and drew Peter’s attention behind him. He saw Steve open the door to let Bucky in and laugh when the dog jumped on him. Peter laughed silently.

“So,” Steve said, as finally calmed Bucky down. “Can I get you something warm to wear?”

Peter looked down at himself. He’d never worn clothing before, but Steve looked nice in his and well, Peter enjoyed wearing his shirt. It smelled like him. Maybe the rest would, too. He nodded his head.

“Great,” Steve took his hand and they walked together down the hall. There were great big stairs that lead up higher into the structure. Down another hallway was another door, but this one opened into a bedroom. “This is mine. You can sleep in the room across the hall, if you'd like.”

“You’re a bit smaller than me, but father is away on a hunting trip and he’s taken most of the staff with him. I wouldn’t want to borrow any of their things without asking,” Steve explained.

Peter walked the room while Steve went to yet another door. This one had only a tiny room inside. It was full of clothes. He didn’t look long before he was distracted by a painting beside it. There was a woman in it with golden hair like Steve’s. She was very beautiful.

Peter waited until Steve looked his way, then he pointed at the painting.

Steve looked up and he smiled wistfully. “That’s my mother. She was lost at sea when I was a child. My father says she fell into the ocean and became a mermaid because she was too beautiful for the sea to ever let her go. That’s silly, I know, but it’s a nice story.”

Peter smiled. He didn’t think that was terribly silly, but then again, Steve likely didn’t know about merpeople or magic.

He nodded his head in thanks as Steve handed him some clothing. He didn’t know what to do with most of it, but Steve had turned away to let him dress in privacy so he couldn’t attempt to ask.

He examined the way Steve was dressed and made some educated guesses. After a couple of attempts, he thought he had it right. He tip toed over to Steve. Something about his nervous posture had Peter feeling playing. Sneaking, he reach up and covered Steve’s eyes.

He gasped and then laughed. “Who’s there?” he asked. Peter giggled. “Could it be the lovely boy I pulled out of the sea?”

Peter was still giggling as Steve turned and scooped him up, laughing. He placed him on the end of his bed.

“Let’s look at you.” He frown. “Not quite right.”

Peter’s mouth twisted up in frustration. He’d tried so hard.

Steve rolled up his sleeves so they didn’t hang down over his hands, then did the same for the cuffs of his pants. “I think that’s the best we can do for now. Don’t worry. We’ll find something that suits you later.”

He offered his hand and Peter took it. Steve gently coaxed him from the bed. “Come on. I’ll show you around.”

Peter was in a daze as Steve lead him around the castle. It was as big as all of Atlantica. The inside was decorated with all manor things that Peter had seen before never known the names of until now. Steve said they were clocks, tapestries, vases, tea cups, even had a strange and beautiful name. Steve himself was very beautiful.

He showed Peter the garden and they soaked up the sun together. He caught Steve watching him whenever he looked away from all the flowers. Peter’s poor face hurt from smiling.

As the sun grew low, there was a clamour outside. Peter hid behind Steve as they walked back through the castle to an entrance. A man entered along with many others, but this one looked like Steve and he wrapped his son in a hug as he saw him.

“How was the hunt, father?”

“Very good, son! We eat well tonight!” He saw, grinning ear to ear.

“And every night,” Steve chuckled.

His father rolled his eyes. “Yes well, can’t I provide for my household?”

“Actually, if you have a minute. I have someone I’d like to introduce you to.” Steve reached behind him and found Peter’s hand. He pulled him around and into view.

“Why who’s this?” he father said. Peter noticed he had happy round cheeks as if he were always smiling. It was very charming.

“Well, I don’t know his name. He can’t speak. He must have been ship wrecked. I found him washed up on the shore.”

The man frowned. “Oh, dear. Well of course he’s welcome here. Vera, would you help this boy into some better clothes. Then we’ll set him a place at the table with us. How does that sound?” He smiled at Peter.

Peter smiled and nodded in return. A young woman who must have been Vera took his hand and lead him away. He looked back at Steve who gave him an encouraging wave.

Vera lead him down a hall that Steve had mentioned housed the house staff. The people who cleaned and cooked or so Peter had gathered.

“This here is my brother Marcus’s clothes. He won’t mind if you borrow them, sir, but they’ll fit you and I’m sure he has some decent trousers.” She rummaged through some drawers, looking for clothes.

Peter’s eyes caught something much prettier than trousers. A garmet more like Veras, wrapped around a wooden frame. It was blue like the sea and soft when Peter reached out for it.

“Oh? Do you like that? It was made for me, but it’s too long. I’ve been meaning to hem it.”

Peter looked at her curiously. He didn’t know exactly what was saying, but he wished he could ask her to let him borrow him. He chewed his lip and stared at the pretty blue.

“You want to wear it?” Peter smiled at her and nodded. She seemed to hesitate. “It’s a dress you know… usually men don’t wear dresses… some do though… anyway, I suppose if you really want to you can borrow it.”

Overjoyed, Peter turned and hugged her. She laughed.

“Yeah, okay. You’ll need help putting it on.”

They got him into the dress. It swished around his legs as he turned. It reminded him of ocean currents. He could wear a piece of home. He hoped that Steve liked it on him. Vera said men didn’t always wear dresses. Peter turned to her and gestured to the dress.

Vera smiled. “It suits you.”

Peter pulled her into a hug and she laughed. “Okay, let’s get you back to your prince.”

There was a long, long, table set with things Peter had seen but never known the names for. The shiny thing with the blue stones set into the metal released steam into the air. Hot water came out when it was tipped.

Steve had seem flustered by Peter in his dress as Vera lead him out. He took Peter hand, telling him that he looked lovely as they both blushed. Then they sat across from each other at the table as Steve’s father declared it time for tea.

Tea was they called this odd leafy stuff they put into the water. Peter took a sip from his glass the way he’d seen Steve do it, but the taste was bitter and made him scrunch up his nose.

Steve laughed. “You don’t have to drink it, Peter.”

His father chuckled, too. “No, I’d say not. How about some water?”

Someone brought Peter another drink. He was distrusting after that awful brown stuff had assaulted him, but this time it was just water. It didn’t taste like the sea, but his body seemed to need it as he drained the whole glass.

The other two stared at him with bemusement. “Where did you say he’s from?” asked the king.

“I didn’t,” Steve chuckled. “I don’t know.”

Steve’s father talked a lot. Peter didn’t understand much of it, but he nodded and smiled whenever he looked his way. It seemed to be the right thing to do. They sat and talked and ate. Steve seemed to enjoy looking at him.

Dinner ended, which was very confusing as Peter was scolded by the king not eat with his hands. He hadn’t know that was what a fork was for. Steve took him by the hand through the palace again.

“I hope you’re enjoying it here, Peter,” he said.

Peter nodded and smiled. He mimed eating with a fork and getting spaghetti in his hair. Steve laughed.

“I can’t imagine how you don’t know how to eat spaghetti, but I thought you did it wonderfully.”

Peter blushed. The hall opened up into a wide room with a tall ceiling. The ceiling showed a picture of the ocean from the surface. He could see dolphins leaping and seagulls swooping. It was beautiful. Music began to play. With a guilty wince, Peter remembered the recital he’d missed.

“Would you care to dance?”

Dance? Him? He’d seen pictures before, of dancing. It wasn’t something that could be done the same underwater. Peter nodded with enthusiasm, rushing forward to take Steve’s arms and pull him into the center of the room.

Steve laughed. He took Peter’s hands and gently positioned them with a hand on Steve’s shoulder, the other caught in Steve’s hand. It wasn’t easy to learn, but Steve was patient. After a while they were moving with relative grace around the room.

Peter couldn't help the smile on this face. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Steve seemed to be in much the same state, grinning as they twirled. They moved together until Peter's unpracticed feet grew tired, then they slowed to stop, staring deeply into each other's eyes.

Steve's hand brushed his hair back from his face. He left it resting there against his cheek. Peter leaned into Steve's hand. It felt so good just to be touched by this man he adored. If this was at all what sex was like, no wonder merfolk made such a big deal about it. If it felt this good for Steve to touch his skin, what would it feel like being penetrated? He shivered at the thought.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, concern on his handsome face. Peter blushed and quickly nodded. Steve smiled. “Pardon me for saying so, but you don't get out much do you?”

Peter shrugged, ducking his head. “It's okay,” Steve raised his chin. “I'm pretty isolated here myself. You wouldn't believe how happy I was to have found you. I wish you could tell me what happened to you. Maybe some day...”

Peter's heart pounded. He was suddenly aware of how close they were. They were pressed, chest to chest, Steve's hand was still on his chin. The hand that stroked his arm had wrapped around his waist. Steve was warm as a sunbeam. Maybe warmer. Peter had never felt so happy or so safe. He looked up at Steve's face. _Kiss me_ , he thought. _Fall in love with me. Keep me with you forever._

“Your highness!” one of the guard shouted and the moment was lost as Steve turned away. Peter leaned around him to see who was calling. “You won't believe this, but we've found another man washed up on shore.”

“Geez, is there a colony of you under the waves?” Steve joked. Then he hurried off, slipping out of Peter's hands. He ran after the prince just in time to see him wrap his arms, and his shirt, around another man.

He was taller than Peter, stronger, with dark hair and eyes and Peter's stomach sank to think it, but they complimented each other. Most importantly, this man had legs which had probably always belonged to him. Heart broken, Peter ran up the stairs to the room across from Steve's and slammed the door. He threw himself down on the bed and cried into the pillows. The way Steve had looked at him... it was the same as how he looked at Peter. He wasn't anything special. He was just the same as any sea-star to wash up on the beach. And when he ran out of time, he'd go back to the water and Steve would forget that he ever existed.

After a while, a servant came into his room. They brought blankets and more clothes, then quietly bowed out without a word.

His stomach rumbled some time later. Peter crawled up from the bed and held his aching belly. Chewing his lip, he stared at the door. What was Steve doing out there? Was he holding that other man like he'd held Peter? He caught his reflection in the mirror. He looked like a child, eyes red, too skinny, hair a mess. He smoothed down his skirt and tried to right his hair. Then he sighed. That other man, he looked so handsome. He was a real man. Peter was only a boy at best. A tiny little merboy that likely wouldn't be much of anything if it weren't that he was a prince. If he had his voice, he could sing for him. Everyone liked his singing.

His feet padded against the floor and he went to the door and peeked out. There was no one in the hall. Steve's bedroom door was open and he didn't seem to be inside. Silent, Peter stepped out of his room and started down the hall, but someone was coming up the stairs.

Peter froze in shock. He knew that face. It was Tony. His mouth opened in shock.

Tony approached him with a smirk. “How are you liking your legs, little fish? Is it everything you dreamed?”

Peter glared at the sea witch.

“Oh Petey, don't think I'm here for any awful reason.” Tony touched his cheek. “If you're going to spend the rest of your life living on the surface then you should know what you're getting yourself into. Don't you want to know that Steve is faithful? That he wouldn't leave you for someone else?”

Peter pulled away. He didn't want to hear that, didn't want to think it. They were in love, weren't they?

“Dear, you fell in love so quickly. How much do you really know about Steve? I'm here as a friend, to make sure everything with this boy is innocent and pure. If he's temped by me, well then, he can't possibly love you can he? And you don't want to spend the rest of your life on the surface with a man who treats you poorly do you?” Tony put his hands on Peter's shoulders and Peter broke, turning to bury his face in the witch's chest.

“There there, little one. We'll sort this out. You'll live happily ever after in the end. You'll see... one way or another.”

Tony pulled him in close, not quite a hug, more an excuse to run his hands over his curls, his back, to hold him by his waist. “I'll make sure of it, Peter. Let me take care of you.”

There was that hypnotic richness to his eyes that Peter noticed before. His heart pounded. Maybe he was right, Peter didn't know what love was. Maybe he was wrong about Steve. He put a hand on Tony's chest and let his head lower, conceding.

“That's it, little one.” A calloused hand covered his own. He sighed. “It won't be easy, but I'll do this for you.”

Peter gave him a small, half smile in thanks. Tony ruffled his hair. “Don't make a fool of yourself, alright? You're good at that,” he winked. He stepped back, turning toward the stairs.

“Oh and,” Tony paused as he reached the banister. “Steve said something about you... what was it? Oh yeah, he thinks you might be a little clingy. Give the guy a little space, okay?”

Peter nodded. He wrapped his arms around his chest. Was he clingy? Maybe Steve didn't like to be touched so much. Well, he didn't want to seem needy and put the man off. He'd have to do as Tony said.

He went back to his room, stomach feeling more nauseous now than hungry. Tony's presence had him completely shaken. His mind swam with doubt. What if he was wrong about Steve? What if Tony was right? Or worse, what if his father was right?

He woke to sunlight slipping in through the curtains over his window. He was just rubbing the sleep from his eyes when her heard a gentle knock at his door.

“Sir? I hope you don't mind me coming in,” Vera called. She slowly slipped in through the door.

Peter smiled and gestured for her to enter. She gave him a small smile as she laid a bundle down on the bed and went to open the curtains. He blinked as his eyes adjusted.

“I thought you might like some help getting dressed. His royal highness mentioned that you might need a hand.”

Peter blushed. He didn't want Steve thinking he was incapable. It wasn't his fault that he didn't understand human culture. He didn't want to look silly either, so he allowed Vera to help him out of yesterday's dress and into another. This one was soft and pink, not as detailed as the blue, but still fun. Vera put him into shoes this time. He didn't like the way they squished his toes, but he didn't complain.

Vera lead him down to breakfast. Steve and Tony were already there, alone. They were laughing when Peter came in. Steve smiled at him.

“You look lovely this morning,” he said.

Peter blushed, nodding in thanks, but kept his distance. He glanced at Tony who nodded that he was doing the right thing. He sat down as Steve pulled out a chair for him.

“As I was saying,” Tony continued. They carried on a conversation about the castle garden, some sort of bird that Steve was fond of, and so on as Peter stared into his bowl of... something. It was grainy and white. Steve poured something into his own bowl so Peter did the same and hoped he didn't look childish.

Steve lightly touched his shoulder. He drew his hand back as Peter looked up. “Would like to go with us?”

Peter's forehead scrunched. He'd missed something in the conversation.

“For a walk,” Tony said, voice lilting toward condescending. “Into Steve's little town.”

“Well, it's not my town,” Steve chuckled. “I'm as much theirs as they are mine.”

“As it should be,” Tony smiled. They shared a long look that made Peter want to heave.

The three gathered into a carriage. Tony pressed himself into Steve's side and they continued to chat. Head resting on his hand, Peter stared out the window as they rode. He looked up every now and again. He only felt sicker as he noticed Steve's hand on Tony's thigh, his twinkling eyes, his pink cheeks. Maybe he only liked the attention. Maybe he wasn't interested in either of them. Maybe Tony was right about him.

As they strode around town, Steve and Tony continued to chat with Peter walking along behind. Guards loosely surrounded them, but they weren't needed as everyone who passed seemed to love the prince. Steve had given him a handful of coins in case he wanted anything, and oh boy did he. His mood brightened as he picked out a hairbrush while white pearls on the handle. A little girl with a dirty face have him a glittering smile as he bought a circlet made of fresh flowers from her. She asked him if he was a prince like Steve and he shook his head with a smile.

The interaction must have caught Steve's attention as he appeared at Peter's side. He bought his own ring of flowers from the girl with a second large gold coin and she beamed brighter than the sun. Her face was beat red as she curtsied.

“Thank you, sir!”

“You're welcome,” Steve said with a rich grin. The girl ran off, nearly tripping over her own feet in her excitement.

Steve smiled at Peter. “She was sweet.” He took the flower crown from Peter's hands and placed on his head. “You look lovely.”

Peter's heart fluttered. He felt weak. Steve had that look in his eyes like he had before when they were dancing. Did he love Peter after all? All of this worrying back and forth was making him dizzy. Steve had let his own crown hang from his wrist, but Peter took it and placed on top of Steve's head. He smiled.

“Thank you. Shall we?” He offered his arm and Peter took it. The walked together down the road a ways. Peter had almost forgotten about Tony when he heard a scream. They jogged ahead and turned down another street to see that a cart had crashed into a stand leaving a woman trapped until the wreckage. That's where Tony was. He was clearing away the broken wood with bare arms as he had thrown his jacket on to the ground.

Steve left Peter's side, running to join him. Peter frowned as his flower crown slipped off his head and dropped onto the ground. He picked it up and brushed it off. Then he watched as Steve and Tony lifted the cart together and tossed it away. They did the same with the broken remaining half of the stall. They pulled the woman up to her feet, her legs thankfully unbroken. After a moment of thanks from the woman they returned to Peter. Peter handed the flower crown back to Steve.

“Thanks,” he said. “For you, my dear.” He turned and placed it on Tony's head.

The sea witch grinned. “Thank you,” he chuckled. “Do spring flowers suit me? I always thought I was more of an autumn.”

“You look good in anything,” Steve said, genuinely.

Tony took his arm. “I look better in less,” he murmured.

Steve's cheeks turned pink. Tony turned his dark eyes toward Peter. “We should go. I think we've shaken things up enough around here.”

“I agree.” Steve offered his arm to Peter. They walked in a line back down the road to the carriage. Peter squeezed in first and was delighted when Steve sat beside him.

Steve held his hand. He gave it a little squeeze and smiled at him when Peter looked up. “I hope you had fun today,” he said. “Did you do a lot of shopping?”

Peter showed him the hair brush.

“Oh yeah,” he took the brush and looked it over. “It's nice. And somehow it seems like the sort of thing you would like. My mother would have loved the pearls. She loved anything that comes from the ocean.”

Peter blushed as Steve handed it back. Tony caught his attention with another conversation. They talked as the carriage rolled along. Despite his in ability to join in, Steve held Peter's hand the whole way. His thumb rubbed absently against the back of his head. Peter stared out the window with burning cheeks, still so that Steve wouldn't notice what he was doing and stop. Maybe he still liked him. Maybe he liked him more than Tony. They wouldn't have much time when they returned to the palace, but there was only one day left and Peter needed to make it count.

After dinner, Steve declared that he was tired and excused himself to bed. His hand touched Peter's jaw as he wished him a goodnight. Then he went on up the stairs. Tony followed closely and Peter's blood went cold to see it. What if they went to be _together_? What if they were in love?

Peter followed soon after, tip-toeing. He sneaked his way up to Steve's bedroom door and pressed his ear to it. Steve was moving around inside, but he didn't hear any talking. Was Tony in there, too?

Someone cleared their throat and Peter jumped. “Snooping are we? Pervert,” Tony accused. His smirked was equally as amused as it was sarcastic.

Peter shook his head, holding out his hands in panic.

Tony chuckled. “Sure, sure. Come here.” He went back into his room. Peter made sure no one was watching them before he followed.

“Only one more day,” Tony said as Peter entered and closed the door. The man sat in front of the mirror, but in his reflection they saw his true self, paler skin from living in the deep and lively tentacles around his waist.

“How do you think you're doing? Think he's in love with you, kiddo?” Tony took the flowers out of his hair and set them down on the vanity. He turned and looked at Peter. His eyes were as dark as the abyss. He crowded into his space until Peter's back hit the wall.

“Do you think you make his heart flutter?” His fingers brushed over Peter's cheek, then his hand wrapped around his neck and forced his chin up. Afraid, Peter's grabbed his arm, but he couldn't move him.

“Do you think you make his cock hard?” Peter jumped, whimpering as Tony grabbed his cock through his dress, though only for a second.

“Can you make it happen, Peter? Will he kiss you? Without a kiss from Steve, you'll be flopping on his ballroom floor in twenty-four hours. Are you still certain it's what you want? Are you sure he'll be faithful to you after what you've seen? If you ask me, the boy seems distracted. He likes a variety of pretty things. You should have heard how shamelessly he flirted with that woman we rescued.”

Peter closed his eyes. He couldn't stand to hear it. It couldn't be true, but Tony had only helped him so far.

“I don't believe that he loves you, not for a second. He's only looking to get his dick wet.”

Tears burned Peter's eyes. How could he say something like that?

“Maybe we should make him jealous?” Tony leaned in as if to kiss him, but his lips when instead to his throat. He licked up to his chin as his hands caught Peter's wrists and pulled them up over his head. Peter squirmed. Tony sighed, pressing their bodies together. “Wriggle, little fish,” he murmured.

Then he chuckled and let Peter go. “Save your first kiss for Steve then. I'm _so sure_ he'll be waiting for it.” He laughed, rich and cruel.

“Off to bed, little fish. We'll see what fate has in store for you tomorrow.”

Sickened, Peter hurried off to his room. He cried once again into his pillows. He fell asleep with tears still rolling down his face.

He woke to renewed strength. The feeling of hopelessness had passed. Vera helped him dress once more. She put him in another pink dress, but he refused to the shoes. He could think better when his toes weren't all stuffed down. She was confused, but let him be. Feeling confident, he went down to breakfast. His stomach sank when he found the table empty.

He ran around the castle, searching for Steve. He found him, peering out through the glass into the garden. He was with Tony. He was laughing. Tony had convinced a blue bird to land on his arm. Peter went to the door and was stopped by a guard.

“I'm sorry, sir,” he said, looking not at all sorry. “No one is allowed out into the garden without permission from the royal family.”

Defeat threatened to send him packing, but he wasn't ready to give up. He could just wait until Steve came back inside or noticed him waiting by the door. But, perhaps there was another way to get to Steve.

He found his way, sitting in the library. The king was leaned back in a plush chair pouring over a book entitled 'The Lost City'. He heard Peter come and looked up with a smile.

“There you are, young man. How are you enjoying your time here?” He blinked, then he blushed. “Oh, that's right. Forgive me. You can't speak.” He took Peter's hand as he came close and lead him to sit down across from him.

“Well, I do hope you've been well taken care of. My son seems much happier with you around. I think that you remind him of his mother. You seem to carry the scent of ocean salt wherever you go as she always did.”

His smile was fond, but grew distant after a moment. Peter smile patiently until the king's vision returned to him. “Ah, yes. Was there something you needed? I don't suppose you simply came to give an old man your company?”

Peter nodded his head with a smile.

“Did you now! Why that's very kind. Why don't we take a stroll then?”

The king stood and offered Peter his arm. He couldn't believe his good fortune. The king walked him down the hall, babbling about old kings and relatives depicted in the paintings on the walls. Peter admired each of them as they were pointed out. Then they were outside. The king paused to breath in the earth. Peter tilted his head up to feel the sun before digging his toes into the grass. He wasn't afraid of it this time.

They walked together down a path lined with rose bushes. “You know, I very much hope you know that my Steve likes you. He can be a distractable man, but the thing that distracts him is doing the right thing.” There was twinkle in his eyes that Peter didn't understand.

The king walked to a large pink flower and plucked it from its bush. He carefully tucked it behind Peter's ear and placed a warm kiss on his forehead. “If Steve is not here with you now it is because he believes he is needed more elsewhere. Go on and show the man you needed. The fool will never figure it out on his own.” He winked, then he turned back down the path to go inside. Peter watched him go with a smile.

He jumped as he heard a bark. Bucky came running from the other direction. He jumped up, accidentally knocking Peter's over and licking his face. Peter laughed silently.

“Buck! What is it?” Steve came running. He paused when he saw Peter, then quickly swooped down to pull him to his feet. “Bad boy, Bucky. You should be more careful.”

Peter quickly shook his head that he was unharmed.

“You sure you're alright?”

Peter nodded and fixed the flower in his hair. Steve smiled when he saw it. He fixed untangled a hair from the stem and adjusted it for him.

“This was my mother's favorite flower.” He got that faraway look, the same as his father.

Feeling bold and wanting to offer Steve something as a thank you for helping him up, Peter rose up on his toes and kissed Steve's cheek. He smiled as Steve looked at him and hoped that batting his eyes made him look alluring rather than silly. Steve blushed and seemed to struggle for words.

They both jumped as Bucky barked. Peter looked over Steve's shoulder to see Tony.

“Steve,” he wheezed, holding his side. “I think I may have been allergic to those flowers...” He swayed on his feet and Steve leaped to catch him.

“You don't look so good, Tony. Let's get you inside. Come on, Bucky!” Steve lead Tony inside as the shorter man leaned into him.

Peter stomped his foot in frustration. There was no way that was true, just no way. It was too convenient all the time how Tony kept pulling Steve away. It wasn't fair. Pouting, he went inside and hurried after the pair. He wasn't going to leave the two alone again. He needed to spend time with Steve before it was too late.

Racing after them, he followed the pair through the halls. They entered a room with a large wooden door only to slam it in Peter's face. He sighed. He was doomed. He'd never get to Steve in time. Tony was a liar!

Peter knocked on the door. It opened a moment later.

“Hey,” Steve gave him a halfhearted smile. He slipped out into the hall with Peter. “He's really sick. My doctor will take care of him though, don't you worry.”

Peter smiled and nodded.

Steve looked over his shoulder. “Maybe while he's being treated, you and I could do something.”

Peter nodded so hard his hair flopped in his face. Steve chuckled and brushed it back from his eyes. “I should go and check on him. I'll be back.” He kissed Peter's cheek. “You look lovely today, by the way.”

Holding a hand to his kissed cheek, Peter blushed as he watched Steve slip back in through the door. He was only gone a moment before Steve returned. He offered his arm to Peter and they walked together with Bucky at their heels.

Steve didn't say much, but he smiled as they combed the garden. Somehow it was better in silence. It put them on even ground. They had no trouble communicating through smiles and gestures. Steve's favorite flowers were the pink ones his mother had loved, but he was also drawn to the little blue ones. Peter was distracted by the butterflies. Steve laughed as one landed in his hair.

“A butterfly kiss,” he called it as the little bug lightly touched his crown only to flit away.

A group of yellow butterflies sat on the ground, blocking their path. Bucky charged at him. Peter was worried the dog would hurt them, but they all flew away without injury. Steve laughed. Peter looked up at him, admiring the sound, admiring his cheerful face.

Hours must have passed as they walked together. Peter forgot that he'd skipped breakfast up until his stomach started to rumble. Steve chuckled at the sound while Peter blushed.

“Let's go inside.” Steve caught Peter's hand this time, entwining their fingers. They walked back down the path. A guard held open the door as they entered.

Just in the door stood a very impatient looking Tony who was being talked to by the king. “And my father, oh yes, he was just like his father. They all loved the sea! My grandfather, yes, he was a fisherman. Oh sure he was the king, but his real love was the sea. If it weren't for my grandmother I don't know who would have run this country. And then my great-aunt, my grandfather's sister you see, why they swore she was born of sea foam. She would spend hours standing knee deep in the water-”

“Father,” Steve gently interrupted. “We're going to lunch now. Would you like to join us?”

The man looked at his son, then gave Peter a twinkling smile and a wink. “Oh, no. I wouldn't want to be a bother. You and your dear friend should spend some time together. Time is so terribly short. Oh and I supposed this one will want to tag along.” He slapped Tony's shoulder and the sea witch glared a second before covering it up with a grimace.

“Are you feeling better, Tony?” Steve asked.

“That's right! You were ill. Perhaps you'd better lay down!” said the king.

“I'm feeling fine now, thank you,” Tony insisted. “Hungry though. You mentioned lunch?”

Peter smiled at the king as they carried on their way. It felt nice to have someone on his side. The king let them go off on their own to sit at the table. Tony took over the conversation as they ate, but Peter noticed Steve's eyes kept flicking in his direction. They shared a few brief smiles that had Peter blushing and his heart pounding.

After lunch, Steve was called away to assist his father with something. Peter watched him go with a smile on his face, his heart bursting with love for the man. Everything he did left Peter feeling weak in the knees. He had to get Steve to kiss him by the end of the night. He just had to. There were a few hours left, but the sun was already growing low.

“You poor thing, you must be devastated,” Tony crooned.

Peter blinked, turning his head. He'd almost forgotten he was there. He furrowed his eyebrows in a quizzical look.

“I saw you talking to the king. He must have told you.” Tony came close, placing a hand at the small of his back.

Peter shook his head. Told him what?

“About Steve? You mean he didn't?” Tony pulled the corner of his mouth up, looking at him with pitying eyes. “He must not like you very much to hide it from you. It's what he told me before he started in with tales of the family. Steve is a liar.”

Peter raised an eyebrow, disbelieving. He couldn't be. Steve was perfect.

“Naive little thing,” Tony cooed. “Steve brings pretty young men like you to palace all the time. He just got lucky that you washed up on his shore. The only reason he hasn't bedded you and sent you on your way is that he believes you've lost your memory and he feels sorry for you. Isn't that cruel?”

Peter chewed his lip. He stared off in the direction Steve had gone. Was it true? Why would Tony lie to him? They were friends and it wasn't as if there was much for Tony to gain by tricking him? Unless he was missing something... Peter huffed, frustrated and confused.

“You should sit down, dear. Have a rest. I know this is all very troubling.” Tony lead him to a plush chair near the fireplace. He stroked Peter's cheeks as he sat him down. “Sit and relax. I'll confront him for you when he returns and we can put this whole thing to rest.” He bent down, so close that Peter thought the sea witch might kiss him. Instead he whispered, “Sleep, little fish.” And Peter's eyes fluttered shut.

It was dark when he woke. He jumped up in a panic and looked down at his feet. He took a relieved breath. Feet, he still had them. He twirled in a circle, but there was no one around. So, he ran. He found the king standing by the window, looking out toward the shore. Peter ran up to him and caught his arm.

The king didn't look his way. “Down by the docks,” he said gently. “Hurry, dear one. You may be too late.”

Peter bolted through the open door, running and running, sprinting as fast as his clumsy legs could go. There they were, standing under the light at the end of the dock as the sun became an orange sliver behind them. They held hands and Tony was leaning in for a kiss.

No! It couldn’t be real! This couldn’t be happening. Tears blurred his vision as he kept running. He didn’t know what he would do, but he had to reach Steve. Let him see his heart break so that he would know how much Peter loved him. What else could he do, but show Steve that he needed him?

It was Tony who saw him before Steve did. He came toward Peter as his feet touched the first plank of wood.

“Is something wrong?” he asked. “You don’t look well,” he said.

Peter tried to get around him, but Tony caught him in his arms. “Don’t do this, little fish,” he growled. “It’s too late. You’re embarrassing yourself.”

No! Peter’s mind screamed. He shoved Tony away and as he did, the shell necklace fell from the witch's neck and cracked.

“No! Steve!” Peter yelled. He ran and fell into Steve’s arms, sobbing. “Steve. Please.”

“You can speak!” He stared down at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

“Please, Steve. I lo-”

“Time’s up,” Tony snarled behind him. Then he was ripped away from Steve. He fell back and bubbles erupted around him as he hit the water.

He couldn’t believe it. He’d failed. He felt hopeless, lost. His body drifted down from the surface. He watched the dock above grow smaller. He thought he saw the shadow of a man looking down into the water, but it was surely nothing. Tony had tricked him. He’d lost it all. He was so naive.

His tail swished up before him and the sight of it solidified the feeling of defeat. He pulled in a breath of salty sea. He had missed its churning through his gills, though he had hoped never to feel it again.

Something like a current, but so much stronger, began to pull his body in a different direction. This felt like the pulling of the voice from his throat. It was ocean magic. It carried him off before his back could hit the sand. Turning over, he watched the water ahead and he recognized the darkness as it approached. This was the land of the creatures who were cast out. Peter understood now why they were forbidden to return to Atlantica. They were treacherous and cruel.

The magic pulled him through the opening in the rock and into Tony’s cave. Dum-E and U swirled around him, reminding him of Bucky and bringing tears to his eyes. As he wiped them away, something shimmered around his wrists. Golden cuffs appeared like manacles and Peter knew in his gut that this was the magic that would keep him trapped in these caves forever. 

His heart was broken. Unable to do anything else, Peter threw himself over a rock on the cave floor and sobbed into his hands, the sound echoing off the cave walls.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed and it didn't matter. He heard the water stir behind him and he knew it was the cecaelia entering the cave.

“Don’t cry, sweet one,” Tony’s voice purred behind him. Peter shivered.

“What do you want now?” Peter shrieked, whirling to glare at the monster. He froze, hand reaching up to his mouth. He hadn’t realize it before. “I can speak.” He sobbed, feeling relief for the first time since returning to the water.

“Of course, sweet prince. I want to hear you,” he purred. Tentacles wrapped around Peter’s body as he came closer. His arms were trapped at his sides.

“You tricked me,” Peter whimpered.

“Me?” Tony looked shocked. “No, I would never! It was that Steve. He played with your heart. Poor Petey, I’m so sorry.” His hands cupped Peter’s face. Weak, Peter leaned into the touch. He was frightened and so cold. So alone.

“That bastard let you fall in love with him, but he never loved you back. He’s a creature owned by his lust, by his greed. I’m so sorry that he hurt you, Peter.” Tony’s eyes sparkled with pain, his mouth pulled into a frown.

Peter wished he could throw himself down and cry again. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I was protecting you.” Tony stroked his hair. “If Steve was so easily taken from you by one who didn’t even want him, imagine how easily he would have slipped into anyone else’s arms. He would have left you cold and alone, lost in a land where you don’t belong. You’ll never suffer like that here, Peter. I will always desire you.”

Peter sniffed. “You will?” How could he trust him after everything? He still wasn't sure Tony had ever been on his side.

Tony gave him a pitying smiled. “Yes, Peter. I adore you. I’ll take good care of you here. You’ll never be alone and you’ll never be unwanted.”

“I want to go home,” Peter whined.

“This is your home now!” Tony snapped and Peter flinched. Then he softened himself. “You live here with me. You’ll never want anything else. You’ll see.”

Tentacles stroked his scales. He gasped as a sucker played with his nipple.

“Tony?” Peter whimpered.

“Hush, little fish. Let me make you feel good. We’ll wash those tears right away.”

His eyes were hypnotic as he drew Peter in. Their lips touched, Peter’s first kiss, and it made his skin tingle. A tongue tasted his own and he moaned, heat burning under his skin. He felt Tony smile.

It felt good. He wanted more kissing. He leaned into it, trying to copy what Tony was doing with his own mouth. He didn’t think he was doing it right until Tony moaned.

“You’re so perfect, baby. Clumsy and inexperienced, but you try so hard.” His thumb trailed over Peter’s lips. “And you’re so soft.”

Tony was everywhere. Six tentacles and two hands, seemed to touched every part of him, wrapping around his tail and body. His skin hummed with pleasure as Tony touched, finding places that made him moan. A tentacle teased the slit in his tail that hid away his cock. Peter blushed, but it felt good. His hips bucked and Tony held him close, kissing him while he teased his slit. He felt like he was melting, completely lost to Tony’s will.

He was pulled in so that his tail was pressed flush to Tony’s body where skin melted into cartilage. Peter gasped to a feel a hard cock there above the tentacles.

“Feel that? That’s what you do to me, Peter. All those sweet sounds you’re making. You’re so beautiful.”

“Really?” His heart warmed. He knew that he must have been beautiful like his siblings, but no one ever told him so.

“Yes, Peter. You’re the most beautiful fish in all the ocean.” Tony kissed him again. Peter moaned and whined as the tentacle toying with his slit pushed in and coaxed out his cock. It wrapped around him, stroking and he keened, high voice echoing off the walls.

Tony chuckled. “Have you ever touched yourself, Peter?”

Peter shook his head. It felt so good that he could barely see straight. He was putty in Tony’s grasp.

“Never been fucked before either, I imagine.” Tony’s fingers toyed with his other opening. One meant for waste, but Peter knew it was where sharks bred merpeople when they caught them. Was Tony going to put his cock in there?

“Relax, little fish,” Tony stroked a hand down Peter’s back, keeping him close as he tried to squirm away. “It feels good doesn’t it? I won’t hurt you.”

“I’m scared,” Peter whined.

“Don’t be,” he purred. His hand combed through Peter’s hair and stroked his face. His tentacles squeezed around Peter’s cock, pumping hot, tight, cartilage around him. He was distracted as another tentacle lightly teased his hole. He didn’t think that was supposed to feel good, but it did. Everything Tony did felt good. Even the tight squeeze of the tentacles wrapped around his body, pinning his arms. Even the little suckers that teased his nipples.

“Tony,” he whined.

“What is it, little one? Feel good?”

Peter nodded, whining and squirming. He gasped as the tip of a tentacle wriggle just slightly into his hole.

“No, don’t,” he squeaked.

“Hush, little fish,” Tony cooed.

The tentacle left his hole alone. It came up, twisting around his chest, then his neck, them stuffed itself into his open mouth. Peter stared wide eyed in surprise.

Tony smirked. His eyes sparkled with greed. “Perfect. Now all you can do is whimper and whine. Such a perfect little toy.” His hands stroked down Peter’s chest then curled around the scales at his waist.

He licked his lips. “I don’t think I can savor the moment any longer… I have to have you.”

Peter screamed around the tentacle in his mouth as Tony’s cock nudged against his opening. Tony rubbed against his opening, tentacles still toying with his cock, making his body sing.

“Relax, little one. It won’t hurt as long as you relax.”

Peter whimpered. He didn’t want it to hurt at all. He closed his eyes, shaking. He whimpered at the first press of hard flesh against his hole. He opened up for it. The stretch didn’t hurt, but it made him anxious. Then Tony shoved himself all the way in into their bellies were pressed together and Peter’s eye shot open, screaming in panic around the obstruction in his mouth.

“Hush now,” Tony cooed. “Was that so bad? Aren’t you glad I made you all nice and pliant before I filled you?” He kissed the side of Peter’s stretched mouth. “That didn’t hurt did it, baby?”

Peter whimpered, still trembling. It hadn’t hurt much, but it did ache. It didn’t feel very good at all in fact. And then Tony held him still and pulled his hips back. Peter’s eyes rolled back as something lit up inside him.

Tony chuckled. “Feels good, doesn’t it? You were made to have me inside you.”

He whimpered as Tony began to rock. His cock pumped in and out of him. Peter moaned helplessly as he was filled, as his cock was stroked, as his body was held helplessly in Tony’s arms. He yelled when the tentacle in his mouth pushed deeper. It went back until it was in his throat. He tried to bite, but Tony squeezed around his throat until his teeth let up.

“None of that, little fish,” he said. “You’ll let me take you however I please. You are mine.”

Peter whimpered as his throat was fucked opposite his hole. It was all so overwhelming, good and bad in different places. All he could do was try to relax, let Tony have him, let it feel good. And when it did, it felt even better. His eyes felt glassy with pleasure and his fearful moans turned to high whining sounds.

“That’s right, little one. It feels good doesn’t it? Such a good little fishy. Surrender to me.”

Tony’s lips pressed against his neck and he shivered. He moaned, enjoying the press of soft kisses. Tony’s teeth scraped over his skin and lightly bit just below his jaw.

“Perfect,” he moaned. “Such a perfect little virgin prince. No one else will ever feel you squeezing around them, so perfect and tight.”

Peter whimpered. He felt like he was floating, drifting down a swift current without caring what direction it took him. The sensation grew stronger with every thrust of Tony’s hips and every touch to his cock.

“You’re mine,” he growled. “My little fish.”

The tentacle slipped out of his mouth and Peter found he could hardly keep his head up without it. He missed the feeling of being full.

“Let’s see you cum for me,” Tony purred. “Your first orgasm while you’re full of my cock.”

“I don’t know how,” Peter whined.

Tony chuckled. He kissed Peter’s lips and he moaned when Tony’s tongue slipped inside.

“You have a slutty little mouth, don’t you? I’m going to take full advantage of that later.” He moaned. “You’re close. I can feel you squeezing my cock.”

“Please, I can’t,” Peter whined. “I feel…”

“Like it’s too much? Like you might explode?”

Peter nodded.

“Just let go, little one. Let your body release. What do you need, tell me?”

Peter blushed, turning his face to the side. “Let me touch you, please?”

He was surprised when the tentacles around his arms loosened and he could pull them free, but they tightened again around him. Peter put his hands on Tony’s chest and felt his soft skin. Curious fingers traced the edge of his jaw, then touched his pink lips. Tony’s tongue slipped out and licked his fingertips. Peter moaned.

Tony smiled. “Sweet little boy. Can you cum for me now?”

Peter whimpered. He was right. He felt so close and tight inside, so much pressure. His cock was too hard, it was becoming painful. Tony fucked him a little faster and he cried out with every thrust. Tony’s hand wrapped around his cock, thumb rubbing over the head and then Peter was screaming.

Bubbles turned everything white or maybe that was just his eyes. He’d never felt anything so good and yet he couldn’t think to describe it. He writhed in Tony’s grasp. He could feel himself baring down on Tony’s cock, squeezing him until it might have hurt if everything wasn’t so good.

The tentacles unwrapped around his body. Tony held him cradled in his arms.

“So beautiful…” He stared.

Peter curled into his chest, enjoying the closeness. “Does it always feel like that?”

“Oh no,” Tony smiled. “Only when you’re with your soulmate.”

“Soulmate?” Peter blinked at him. How could that be? He was so in love with Steve only moments ago. He didn’t feel the same way about Tony.

“Yes, little one. I’m the one you’re meant to be with not that sandy, bipedal, buffoon. He didn’t know how valuable you are, what a treasure you are. But I do.”

Peter blushed, hiding his face away in Tony’s chest. “You’re my soulmate? And we get to be together forever?”

Peter blinked teary eyes up at Tony. He couldn’t believe his luck. Everything had worked out in the end. Maybe he couldn’t go back to Atlantica, but he could be with Tony and they could be happy. Because Tony was his soulmate, right?

Tony kissed him sweetly. “Yes, my dear. Until the ocean goes dry.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](http://pillowfort.social/babybatscreations)


End file.
